


Ostatnie spojrzenie, ostatni oddech.

by Kafian



Series: Zbiór Silent Hillowych miniaturek [1]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: "Leave" Ending, Character Study, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-Silent Hill 2, Psychological Horror, Suicidal Thoughts, kind of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: James nie potrafi odnaleźć się w swoim nowym życiu. Tak drastycznie innym od tego, które prowadził przed swoją pierwszą wyprawą do Silent Hill.





	Ostatnie spojrzenie, ostatni oddech.

**Author's Note:**

> James Sunderland jest moją drugą ulubioną postacią z całej serii (pierwszą jest Heather Mason).  
> Uwielbiam pisać coś z jego perspektywy, starać się przedstawić jego zawiłe myśli, zbolałe sumienie, jak i niestabilny umysł.
> 
> Trochę eksperymentowałam z tym one shotem, gdyż po raz pierwszy pisałam w czasie teraźniejszym. Uwielbiam również wyróżniać tekst kursywą, więc krótkie (przemyślenia, cytaty, itd.) fragmenty nią zaznaczyłam.  
> Druga część one shota jest jednak napisana już moim normalnym stylem (wszechwiedzący trzecioosobowy narrator).
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się cała seria, która skupiać będzie się na bohaterach z trzech pierwszych gier Silent Hill (może kiedyś poszerzę ją o czwartą, któż to wie).
> 
> Wszelkie rady i krytyka mile widziana! ♥

 

Stoi za barierką mostu i czuje mocne pragnienie, by rzucić się w otchłań jeziora.

 

_Chciał, by prawda okazała się zwykłą obłudą, a jego druga podróż do Silent Hill nigdy się nie ziściła. Jednak jego pragnienia są nieważne i dobrze o tym wie. Jest mordercą i nic tego nie zmieni. Ani jego świadomość o popełnionych grzechach, ani adopcja Laury. Raz popełniony czyn powtarza się wiele razy, zanim zdamy sobie sprawę z jego destrukcyjności._

 

Chwyta mocniej barierkę i patrzy się w jezioro, którego końca nie jest w stanie zobaczyć przez otaczającą go mgłę i opadający pył. Ma wrażenie, że otula go ona, wysysając z niego resztę wątpliwości, zamieszkujące najciemniejsze kąty jego podświadomości.

 

_Jak mógł zapomnieć o wydarzeniach sprzed kilku lat?  
Jak mógł doprowadzić do śmierci osoby, którą do niegdyś tak mocno darzył uczuciem?_

 

Czuje na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Nie musi się odwracać, by wiedzieć, kim jest ta osoba. W końcu ona jako jedyna nie widzi okropności Silent Hill; jej dusza jest czysta i niewinna. Mimo to obraca głowę, a jego spojrzenie trafia na Laurę. Ośmioletnią blondynkę, sierotę.

 

_„Laura... Kocham cię jak własną córkę. Jeśli tylko sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej, zaadoptowałabym cię”.  
_

 

Oddycha ciężej, widząc niezrozumienie, samotność, jak i smutek w oczach dziewczynki. Nie wie, jakie słowa potrafiłyby wyjaśnić to, co odczuwa w tym momencie. Boi się. Jednak poczucie beznadziejności jest od niego silniejsze. Wie, że Mary pragnęła zaadoptować Laurę. Niestety, James jest święcie przekonany, że nie da sobie rady z wychowaniem dziecka. Widzi go teraz przez pryzmat popełnionego morderstwa. Jak więc może być ojcem kogoś, kto czuje do niego nienawiść i żal?

Chwyta mocniej barierkę i zaczyna się po niej wspinać. Słyszy krzyk Laury i jej kroki w jego stronę. Jednak James się nie martwi już o nic. Wie, że dziewczynka nie wskoczy za nim. Jeśli nie może jej zaadoptować, to przynajmniej zostawi ją, nie niszcząc jej życia.

Gdy zaczyna brakować mu oddechu w wodzie, otwiera oczy i się uśmiecha. Nie słyszy już nic: ani odgłosów tych cholernych potworów, ani zarzutów Laury. Nie widzi niczego poza bezkresną ciemnością, zewsząd go otaczającą. Czeka na spotkanie z Mary, by ją przeprosić, by prosić o wybaczenie.

Po chwili jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że przez swoje grzechy może nie trafić do tego samego miejsca, co ona.

 

_Co, jeśli nigdy nie zazna spokoju? Co, jeśli każda jego decyzja za życia zdecydowała już o jego miejscu w świecie pozagrobowym?  
_

 

Zaczyna się dusić i machać gorączkowo rękami i nogami, próbując ponownie znaleźć się na powierzchni. Nie potrafi złapać oddechu. Jego oczy się rozszerzają, gdy widzi, jak coś się do niego zbliża, z samego dna jeziora. Nie dowierza, nie myśli nad tym, płynie, by wydostać się z tego morskiego piekła. Pragnie zmiany decyzji.

Z jego ust wydobywa się niemy krzyk, gdy nieznajome stworzenie chwyta go za nogi, ściągając powoli na dół, z dala od świata żywych.

Jego ostatnią myślą jest zdanie sobie sprawy, z jaką traumą do końca życia zostawił Laurę; bycie świadkiem sceny samobójstwa.

Za późno już było na zmianę podjętej decyzji.  
A Silent Hill w swój własny, groteskowy sposób, wypełnia życzenia przybyszy.

* * *

  
Do uszu Jamesa dobiegł dźwięk rozregulowanego zegara. Wytarłszy oczy, wstał z kanapy, na której najwyraźniej musiał zasnąć zaraz po położeniu Laury do łóżka. Podszedł chwiejnym krokiem do zepsutego mechanizmu. Wyjął z niego baterię i odłożył ją na stolik obok, przy którym leżał stos wizytówek psychologów, psychiatrów i innych terapeutów. Nie fatygował się naprawianiem zegara w środku nocy. Wolał nie obudzić Laury, której ciężko było zasnąć w nowym miejscu.

Powłóczył nogami do kuchni, gdzie zalał kubek zimną wodą, do której włożył kapsułkę nieznanych mu związków chemicznych, które w teorii miały sprawić, by poczuł się lepiej. Zamieszał, pachnący jak stary, zardzewiały tasak rzeźnika, napój. Następnie uniósł kubek na wysokość ust i wpatrując się w widok za oknem, zrobił jeden, mały, bardzo ostrożny łyk. Automatycznie zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. Spojrzał na zlew, w którym znajdowały się brudne talerze i sztućce z wczorajszej kolacji i przez głowę przeszła mu pewna myśl.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tak stał i się na nią patrzył. Ostatecznie jednak westchnął ciężko i dłonią ścisnął sobie nos, a następnie przechylił kubek. Po wypiciu obrzydliwej mieszanki odstawił naczynie do zlewu, starając się przy tym nie narobić zbytniego hałasu.

Zanim postanowił pójść do swojej sypialni, otworzył lekko drzwi do pokoju Laury. Nie potrzebował na szczęście światła, by ujrzeć, jak smacznie chrapie, przytulając do siebie pluszaka, którego podarował jej na dziewiąte urodziny. Oparł się o framugę drzwi, przyglądając się przez chwilę dziewczynce. Na jego ustach zawitał delikatny, ledwo widoczny uśmiech, który sprawił, że na twarzy pojawiły się zmarszczki mimiczne, tak dawno nieużywane.

Gdy znalazł się w sypialni, poczuł pewnego rodzaju pustkę. Wiedział, co to oznaczało, więc sięgnął do szuflady biurka, przy którym, co wieczór zliczał zarobione pieniądze przeznaczone na opłaty rachunków. Wyjął z niej mały, z pozoru niegroźny, pojemnik z kolorowymi i różnej wielkości tabletkami. Po przymknięciu oczu i wstrząśnięciu plastikowym opakowaniem odkręcił zakrętkę i przechylił, by zawartość wysypała się na jego dłoń. Gdy uniósł powieki, ujrzał na swojej dłoni jedną różową pastylkę. Ścisnął ją mocno w swojej dłoni, po czym odłożył na środku biurka. Następnie schylił się, słysząc, jak zatrzeszczały mu kości w kolanach, i wyjął butelkę wody mineralnej z całego sześciopaku, który trzymał pod meblem.

Po połknięciu tabletki i popiciu jej wodą James znalazł się w swoim wychłodzonym łóżku, gdzie żaden koc czy grzejnik nie był w stanie zakończyć drżenia jego ciała i zgrzytu zębów. Jednak przywykł do tego. Tak jak do wielu innych rzeczy, na które nie miał już żadnego wpływu. Nawet Laura nie potrafiła wypełnić tej luki w jego duszy i sercu, gdzie kiedyś znajdowała się jego miłość do Mary.

Jedyne, czego najbardziej pragnął, to zapomnieć o swoim życiu przed wyprawą do Silent Hill. O niebo lepiej by się czuł, żyjąc ze świadomością, że zagubił się w opuszczonym mieście i tam spotkał Laurę, po czym ze zwykłej ludzkiej dobroci i współczucia, zaadoptował ją, dając schronienie i własny kąt, na który zasłużyła.

Niestety, nie mógł projektować własnej, alternatywnej przeszłości i w nią wierzyć, gdy nawiedzały go niepokojące obrazy sprzed lat. To, jak jeszcze zdrowa Mary potrafiła się śmiać, cieszyć z życia wraz z nim, mimo że sam nigdy do towarzyskich ludzi nie należał. Pamiętał, jak bardzo próbowała pozostać optymistyczna, nawet jeśli wyglądała, jakby dzielił ją krok od śmierci, na szpitalnym łóżku.

W pewnym momencie on sam pragnął zachorować na jakąś śmiertelną chorobę. Niestety, jedyne, z czym się borykał, to z własnym umysłem i myślami. Po jakimś czasie czuł rosnącą w nim frustrację, próbował szukać szczęścia u innych kobiet, jednak jego wyrzuty sumienia za każdym razem dawały o sobie znać i wracał do szpitala, odwiedzić swoją chorowitą żonę. Z kolejnym bukietem kwiatów, które więdły po dniu tak jak i chęć do działania Jamesa. Lekarze rozkładali ręce i żadne słowa otuchy nie były w stanie pocieszyć mężczyzny, który stawał się najgorszą wersją samego siebie. Z każdym dniem jego żona była coraz słabsza fizycznie, tak samo z godziny na godzinę psychika Jamesa kłuła go coraz mocniej. Chodził jak tykająca bomba zegarowa. Wystarczył najmniejszy negatywny bodziec, by fuknął na kogoś, by przelać gorycz, która się z niego bezustannie wylewała. Ranił bliskie osoby, nie potrafiąc temu zaprzestać. Nie przyjmował niczyjej pomocy, mimo że wiele razy mu ją oferowano. Czuł się, jak zagubione dziecko, które wszyscy obwiniają o to, że w ogóle odszedł od prawidłowej ścieżki, którą mu wyznaczono.

 

_„...w zdrowiu i w chorobie... póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy…”  
_

 

Jaki z niego był mąż, skoro w chorobie nie potrafił trwać przy żonie? Tak bardzo słaby był. Zwykła, pusta i nic nieznacząca przysięga.

Tak mocno ją kochał, jednak strach całkowicie go oślepił. Czuł się jak w klatce bądź na smyczy. Nie mógł już kierować własnym życiem. Pragnęli wspólnie tak wiele zwiedzić, podróżować i tworzyć wspaniałe wspomnienia. Wszystko jednak zniszczyła ta przeklęta choroba.

Czuł się samotny. W swoim cierpieniu, jak i w aspekcie uczuciowym. Słodkie słówka Mary mu nie wystarczały, skoro jedyne, na co miała siłę, to lekkie ściśnięcie jego dłoni. Był młody i pragnął miłosnych uniesień, w żadnym wypadku nie był gotowy na opiekowanie się chorą i umierającą żoną.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że było to bardzo egoistyczne myślenie i wychodził na niewdzięcznego. Jednak to były jego prawdziwe odczucia. Za każdym razem, tłumaczył sobie, że tylko pomógł jej w cierpieniu, pozbył się bólu i pozwolił jej w spokoju zasnąć. Te tłumaczenia niestety nie wystarczały na długo. Po jakimś czasie ponownie się obwiniał i tak zataczało się to błędne i pełne katuszy koło.

  
Być może od samego początku był zepsuty? Może to jego zepsucie doprowadziło do choroby Mary? Skoro złe uczynki mogą ranić psychicznie, to czy również nie powinny oddziaływać na stan fizyczny osoby? Wiedział, że to wszystko było jego winą. Mary nie była winna w żadnym wypadku. To on był chory, to on nie zasługiwał na nic lepszego od śmierci.

 

Jednak, dopóki miał przy sobie Laurę, czuł, że posiadał jakiś cel życiowy.  
Zamierzał więc dalej ciągnąć swoją marną egzystencję.


End file.
